1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held holder for remote control devices of the type used for controlling televisions, stereos, video cassette recorders and other similar type units.
It is customary for modern television receivers and similar electronic devices to be remotely controlled by the usually generally rectangular shaped remote control unit. As is well known, the unit includes a number of buttons by which the operator can control the selection, volume and other variables of the electronic device being operated. It is not unusual for the household to have a number of communication units being controlled and correspondingly a number of hand held control units.
These units are generally located around the home in whatever location they may be left after the prior use and finding a particular control device for a particular electronic communications system sometimes takes a certain amount of time. Also, the units are generally encased in a plastic container that is susceptible to being broken as by being stepped upon or other rough use that may result from inadvertence or children playing with the unit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a holder for the remote control unit somewhat substantially larger than the unit so that it may be easily located and of sturdy and strong construction to prevent damage to the unit. The present invention is directed to such a holder for a remote control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,609 that discloses an adjustable holder for a plurality of remote control devices. The holder is adjustable in that it can receive remote control units of various widths. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,059 teaches and discloses a flexible remote control holder designed to protect the unit from impacts, shocks, etc. Another patented device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256 which contemplates a remote control unit sheath into which the unit may be slid for protection.
None of these units of the prior art disclose a holder that will receive remote control units of various sizes and protect the unit from loss or impact damage as the present invention. The device hereinafter described is a structure that will conveniently receive a remote control unit of any of the conventional sizes and firmly hold it in position in a safe, protected manner. Further, it makes it more difficult to lose and easier to locate.